The Last Stand
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: RPM-Venjix has activated the hybrids in Cornith. They are all under his control, including Dillon. Colonel Truman is captured. And we haven't seen the last of Kilobyte yet. This is the last stand for humanity. The fate of the world depends on the RPM team
1. Goodbye Dillon

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.**

**Takes place at the end of the episode...um...well, I forget the name. Whatever. It's the newest one. But the ending was EPIC!!!! That could have been out of Terminator or something! Best Power Rangers ending with the 'Oh crap, we're all going to die!' theme. lol**

**OK, here we go!**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Dillon glared at the Green Ranger, not making any movements. That only made Ziggy even more nervous. "Um... ok, I can see that you're mad but can't we just talk about this-" Dillon got out of the Fury and out of sight. Ziggy sighed in relief. "Way to close." He let out a cry of fear when the door opened and he was pulled out.

"Doctor K, what's going on? What just happened?" Scott asked through his morpher.

"A magnetic wave Rangers... Venjix has activated the hybrids," Dr. K said slowly. Summer's eyes widened.

"But then, that means that Dil-"

All conversation was cut off when a loud cry was heard. Seconds later, Ziggy landed in front of the red sports car. Flynn and the twins looked on in confusion. All five Rangers got out of their vehicles and went to Ziggy.

"Ziggy, what-"

Scott's question was cut off when Ziggy sat up and started pointing frantically behind them. But no one understood.

"Ziggy, what's wrong?" Flynn asked. Ziggy shook his head and continued pointing behind them like a mad man. For some reason, he was at a loss for words. Gem spoke up.

"Guys, I think he's trying-"

"-to tell us something."

"Yeah, no kidding," Scott retorted. Suddenly, Summer's eyes widened in realization.

"The hybrids were activated. Ziggy was riding with Dillon..." she said softly. Ziggy nodded rapidly. Scott's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" he shouted, as they all rolled away from their current position. Seconds later, a hunk of metal landed where they were seconds ago. They all looked to where Ziggy had been pointing. Sure enough, Dillon stood there, an evident scowl on his face. They all regrouped and stood in a line, facing the Black Ranger. His eyes glowed red once more before he ran, charging towards them. The Rangers eyes all widened, right before they went into a defensive mode.

Dillon punched Scott, only to have the Red Ranger block his attack. Scott went on the offensive and headed to knock Dillon off his feet, but hesitated. This was _Dillon_ here. He couldn't just destroy him. Dillon took the Red Ranger's pause to his advantage. He grabbed Scott's arm and twisted it backwards, causing Scott to cry out in pain. Dillon looked at him.

"All you want is for your dad to take notice of you. But you're just not good enough. Too bad you can't be more like your brother," Dillon sneered before tossing him a few yards away. He turned, just in time to see Gem and Gemma running to him. He blocked their attacks with ease. Finally, he got tired of fighting the twins. He grabbed Gemma's leg when she sent a roundhouse kick. She pulled at her leg, trying to get him to release her.

"Hey! Let go off my sister!" Gem shouted. Gem came to the other side of Dillon, sending a series of punches at him. Dillon blocked them all with the hand that wasn't holding the Silver Ranger captive. Then, in a split second that Gem left himself defenseless, Dillon punched him in the chest. Gem flew back a good forty feet.

"Gem!" Gemma cried out. Dillon turned back to her, before spinning her caught leg around. In result, Gemma ended spinning with it as well, and had a harsh landing.

"The two of you are children! You're just a pathetic pair of Boom-Happy twins," he stated.

Flynn caught Dillon off guard and got in one good punch. Dillon's eyes narrowed. Flynn continued attacking. If you were watching this battle, you would say that Flynn's attacks looked sloppy compared to Dillon's defenses. Dillon leapt in the air, surprising the Blue Ranger. When Flynn turned to face the Black Ranger, he was surprised yet again with a right hook straight to the face. "You always wanted to be a hero," Dillon began. "Too bad that didn't work out."

Ziggy leapt on Dillon's back, seeming to be riding piggyback. He held his arms firmly on Dillon's neck. Dillon simply stood there, unimpressed with the Green Ranger's 'attempt' of attack. He finally flipped the Green Ranger over to the ground. Ziggy landed on his back at Dillon's feet. Dillon glared down at him. "Not the face! Not the face!" the Green Ranger cried out, shielding his face. When he finally looked up, the Black Ranger was still looking at him.

"You became a Ranger to protect the Green Morpher. But you're in way over your head. You'll never be a good Ranger," he taunted, before walking away from him. Dillon smirked. All the Rangers were down, all staring at him.

"Let's see... Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Gold. Who's missing?" he said.

"How about me?!?!" a voice shouted. Dillon was knocked to the ground by a kick. He looked up to see Summer, fully morphed except for her helmet. She had her Nitro Blaster in hand, just in case. He stood up and glared at her. Summer stood her ground. She cared for Dillon deeply; but right now this man before her wasn't Dillon. He was D44, a Venjix hybrid. Dillon took a few steps towards her. Summer lifted her Nitro Blaster, silently warning him to stay put. Dillon chuckled.

"You wouldn't hurt me," he said lowly, continuing to walk towards her. Summer took an ever-so-slight step back, the pain evident in her eyes. Pain in her heart. "You can't and won't hurt me, because you care for the human inside me." He kept walking until Summer's blaster was pressed against his chest. Summer let out a small breath. She held his gaze, uncertain what to do. She knew what Scott, Flynn, and Dr. K would say.

Fight. It doesn't matter if he ended up being destroyed. It wasn't Dillon anymore.

Ziggy, Gem, and Gemma would try apprehending him, then take him to Dr. K so she could do something.

Then there was herself. What she did right now would define what would end up happening to Dillon. If she fired, he could very well be destroyed. If she didn't, it could end up being the end of humanity. And her end as well.

Summer let out a cry as Dillon grabbed her wrist roughly, twisting it upwards. Summer dropped her Nitro Blaster to the ground. She let out another cry of pain when his grip tightened. She could feel her bones, almost ready to burst. She looked up at him. There was no emotion on his face. Everything about him that Summer loved... the warmth in his eyes, the caring in his smile... It was all gone. Summer almost felt like bursting in tears, like she almost had when Dr. K had stated that his virus was at 51%. It was too much to bear.

"Dillon," she managed. "Please-"

"Dillon is dead!" the Black Ranger snarled. Summer's eyes widened at his statement, the tears welling up. He brought his face closer to hers, so close that Summer could feel his breath on her skin. His eyes were dark and empty, and that in itself was scary. "I am D44... Venjix Hybrid Infiltrator." Summer gasped, partially because of how his grip was tightening and partially because the pure sound of that statement made her want to collapse.

Summer closed her eyes, certain that this was the end for her. But she felt her wrist being relieved. Her eyes shot open. Dillon had released her. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. He was walking to the Fury. The other six rangers stood next to Summer, staring after him. Dillon opened the door of the driver's side. He looked at them, grinning evilly.

"A little note, Ranger Red," Dillon sneered. "You're plans have been foiled. Oh, and uh...don't wait up for your dad."

"Dad?" Scott said softly. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about!" he demanded. Dillon shut the door as he sat in his car. Firing the engine, he sped off in the opposite direction than from where they were going.

The Rangers stared after him, all feeling a sense of loss. They snapped out of their own trances when a sobbing Summer fell to her knees. Gemma knelt next to her. She hugged the Yellow Ranger, trying to reassure her. Scott placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew what Summer was going through. He had gone through a similar phase when Marcus had died. They could all barely make out what she was saying.

"It's not fair... it just isn't fair..."

Unbeknown to them all, a figure was watching them in the trees. She had been watching throughout the entire battle and the confrontation between Summer and Dillon. Tenaya's eyes narrowed. What was Dillon doing? The Rangers were his friends! Why would he fight them? And why didn't she feel the same urge to want to fight and destroy them? That's when it hit her. The device for activating the hybrids. When it activated everyone else's technology, it shut hers down. She was free.

But now she had to save her brother. And of that meant teaming up with the Rangers... she'd have to deal. He saved her. Now she owed him the favor.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the Yellow Ranger stood up. The other Rangers looked at her in confusion and worry. Summer wiped at her eyes, wiping away all the tears. She walked away from the team and boarded Scott's car.

"Summer! What are you doing?" the Red Ranger shouted. Summer payed them no mind as she turned on the engine. She made a sharp U-turn and sped away. That's when it occurred to Ziggy what she had in mind. The antidote Dr. K had mentioned. It was the only chance they had to get Dillon back. Summer only had one destination in mind:

The Garage.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Yay! So tell me what you think! Since school is out, I'll try to finish before the actual show finishes. (But I get the feeling that I won't... oh well)**

**So please review and tell me your thoughts. Good? Bad? I won't know and can't make it better unless you tell me!**

**^_^**


	2. Things Heat Up

**Disclaimer: For the last time: I. Do. NOT. OWN. Power Rangers.**

**Ok, update time! I have a fairly well thought out idea of where this story is going to go and what's going to happen. Oh, and I realized that I didn't mention before; pairings are:**

**Sillon [Summer and Dillon](of course)**

**Flemma [Flynn and Gemma] (although I don't do so well with those two...)**

**Kiggy [Dr.K and Ziggy] (altough I'm more of a Zenaya [Ziggy and Tenaya] fan)**

**And maybe a slight Hicks/Vasquez moment at the end.**

**Ok, now that that's all done and taken cared off...**

**on with the story!!**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

--------------CHAPTER2--------------

Colonel Truman sat in his chair, Venjix staring at him. With all his men now against him, and all the Grinders ready to attack, Mason Truman was truly trapped. Venjix looked at him impatiently, waiting for him to lower the shields.

"You know Venjix, I never saw this coming," Truman began, stalling for time. "All my men, including my most trusted soldier... all hybrids. You've outdone yourself-"

"Silence!" Venjix roared, causing the Colonel to jump in surprise. "Enough stalling, lower the shields already!"

The Colonel nodded slowly and began typing on his computer. But what Venjix didn't know was that he wasn't lowering the shields. He was contacting Dr.K and the Rangers.

The loud sound of Scott's red sports car's engine filled the Garage as Summer came to a stop. Not even bothering to turn it off, Summer jumped out of the car and ran to the lab. Dr.K looked up in shock when she saw the Yellow Ranger in front of her.

"Ranger Series Yellow... what are you doing here?" Dr.K asked. Summer shook her head sadly.

"Dillon's gone, Dr.K. Venjix activated the hybrids. I need the antidote!" she stated. She began running to the table but Dr.K grabbed her arm.

"Ranger Yellow, that is a negative! I already told you, it'll either destroy him or cure him! And I don't think you want to risk that," she responded. Summer sighed. "I need to run more tests and make some adjustments to it."

"How long will that take?" Summer wondered. Dr.K shrugged.

"Depends on how well it works," was the reply. Summer started thinking about this. She needed to get Dillon back. She couldn't stand to look into those dark and lifeless eyes again. Suddenly a thought popped into her head.

"What if I helped?" she asked. Dr.K's seemed to think about this. "Dr.K please, we need to get him back..." After a moment, Summer added softly, "He's my number 10." **(A/n. If you watched the episode 'Brothers Keeper', you'll understand)**

Dr.K looked at her, eyes widening in shock and realization. After what seemed like forever to Summer, Dr.K nodded. "Alright Summer. Let's get to work on this antidote and get Dillon back."

Tenaya ran down the streets. With her upgrade, she was faster than usual. Not that she really noticed. She was headed towards the Garage. She was sure that the Rangers mentor, Dr.K, would have an idea of what to do. She also had no doubt that that's where the Yellow Ranger had gone. She owed Dillon this. She needed to get him back. He had saved her, despite the fact that she had tried to destroy him seconds before. She needed to do the same for him.

"Tenaya," a low voice said. Tenaya stopped in her tracks and spun around. She felt a small pang of fear when she saw who it was.

"D44," she stated, acting as if she were still loyal to Venjix. Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"You sound different," he said suspiciously. He was referring to the fact that her voice was no longer electronic and mechanic. It was human again. And that was a definite hint that something was wrong. Or right.

Depends which side you were on. Good or evil.

"Are you trying to imply something, hybrid?" Tenaya spat.

"You're a hybrid too," Dillon sneered.

"_I _am general over Venjix's army," Tenaya said a-matter-of-factly. "_You_ are a simple solder."

"_I'm_ your brother... your _older_ brother," Dillon retorted.

"Doesn't matter, because you are just a pawn to Venjix. Go to the city's Control Center. I'm sure Venjix will love to see the newest hybrid he's acquired," Tenaya ordered. "And he might even give you the honor of getting rid of the city's pathetic Colonel."

"You don't command me," Dillon said lowly.

"If you don't follow my orders, you are defying Venjix himself!" Tenaya shouted. Dillon took a step back. Tenaya smirked. "That's what I thought. After all, it's not a good idea to fight with the Master. Now go!"

"My only Master is and always will be Venjix... never you Tenaya. Keep that in mind," Dillon growled. He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning and disappearing beyond the corner. Tenaya waited for a few seconds before letting out a huge sigh. That was one of the most blood-pumping things she had ever done. She had never seen Dillon so... angry. So full of hate. But she knew that she was deep in now. No turning back.

She was fully on the side of the Rangers.

Flynn drove his blue hummer, where the Rangers were all seated. Scott sat in the passenger seat, while the twins and Ziggy were seated in the back. They didn't really know where they were going or what they were going to do. They had tried contacting Dr. K for an update, or for some idea of what they should do. The streets of the city seemed deserted, like Omega City. They all thought that everyone was home, and all the hybrids had to have been somewhere. But where? That was the question running through their minds. Flynn pulled to a rapid stop, catching them all of guard. Ziggy banged into Flynn's seat, Gemma into Scott's; and if Gem hadn't been wearing a seat belt, he would've hit the windshield. Scott turned to the Blue Ranger.

"Flynn! What the heck was that for?" he demanded. Flynn simply pointed ahead. Everyone looked through the windshield and their jaws dropped.

"Hybrids..." Ziggy whispered. Hundreds of humans- _hybrids_- were marching through the streets ahead of them. They didn't seem like an army or anything. They were all walking in a great big bunch, all heading downtown. They didn't seem to take notice of the Rangers however.

"That's got to be-"

"- at least two hundred-"

"-right there!" Gemma finished.

"And who knows how many more are in other parts of the dome?" Scott added. They all looked at each other, uncertain what to do. There was static on Flynn's radio. "Flynn what is that?" Scott asked. Flynn shrugged.

"I don't know-"

"_You already have the dome infested with your hybrids. Why do you want me to lower the shields? What are you possibly going to gain from this?"_ It was Colonel Truman's voice speaking over the feed.

"Dad..." Scott said softly. Everyone suddenly seemed extremely interested.

"_You do not question me human!_" A thud was heard, following a soft groan. "_I am Venjix, and you will do as I say!_" Scott's hands formed into fists.

"I guess now we know what Dillon was talking about before... Venjix has your dad," Flynn stated.

"But shouldn't the soldiers with the Colonel-"

"-have been able to fight Venjix-"

"-long enough for them to escape?" Gemma asked.

"Unless..." Ziggy began. "What if Hicks wasn't the only hybrid in the army? The soldiers have never been tested or scanned because they came to Cornith, well... in uniform. So they were automatically assumed to be Venjix- free!"

"That makes-"

"-total sense!" Gemma finished, she and her brother grinning. Scott banged the car door, making everyone jump.

"We have to go save him!" he declared. Gem shook his head.

"Scott, we can't. We don't know-"

"-what we're dealing with here. If we go to the Command Center..." Gemma's voice trailed off.

"We could all end up dead," Flynn finished. Scott sighed, wanting nothing more than to save his dad. Losing Marcus was hard enough. But he didn't know what he'd do if he ended losing his dad too.

"Now you know how Dillon felt when it came to Tenaya," Ziggy retorted, crossing his arms. He was still upset about the whole thing, especially since Dillon was his best friend. Scott turned and glared at him, but knew the Green Ranger was right. When this whole thing was finished and done with, he'd apologize to Dillon. That is...

if they won...

In the Command Center, Colonel Truman sat up slowly. "Now get back to work!" Venjix sneered. "And wipe that blood off your face." Colonel Truman put his hand to his temple. When he withdrew it, his fingers were covered with blood. He must have gotten the cut when Venjix literally pimp- slapped him across the room. Colonel Truman got up and walked to the computer. He sat down once more and looked at the screen. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he had gotten through to the Rangers and Dr.K.

Now it was just a matter if they could save the city.

In the Garage, Summer and Dr.K looked at the computer worriedly as they heard the transmission. But they had no time to discuss their thoughts when the lab doors opened with a low hiss. They looked up from their work, only to see Tenaya walk in. Summer stood in front of Dr.K and the antidote, eyes narrowed.

"What do _you _want Tenaya?" she demanded angrily. "Because let me tell you, I am _so_ not in a good mood right now and I will totally kick your butt."

"Relax. I want to help," Tenaya responded. Summer's eyes widened. The robotic, mechanical tone in her voice was gone. The sincerity from when she had previously joined the Rangers, was evident in her voice. Summer turned to Dr.K. The young mentor nodded.

"I assume when the magnetic wave occurred, you returned to normal?" Dr.K stated. Tenaya nodded. Dr.K turned to the Yellow Ranger to explain. "The magnetic wave activated the hybrids who were, let's say, off. So since Tenaya was already 'on', per say, when the device was activated her programming to serve Venjix was corrupted." Summer's eyes widened as she thought of something.

"Corpal Hicks! He was activated before! So wouldn't that mean that now he's normal?" she asked. Dr.K seemed to be shocked at this thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Ranger Yellow, go to the Strict Security Unit in the Correctional Facility and free Corporal Hicks. We need all the help we can get if we're going to fight Venjix and win," Dr.K said.

"But what about the antidote?" Summer wondered. Tenaya spoke up.

"I can help. With my knowledge of the current codes and programming of the Venjix Virus, I can help you with the antidote," she offered. Dr.K nodded in agreement. Summer smiled and ran out of the lab. She got into Scott's car and fired up the engine. She turned to the left towards the West Heights Thru-way (made-up). She zoomed down the streets and thru-way. Who cares if she, or Scott, got a ticket? The fate of the city, and Dillon Summer thought to herself, was at risk.

The Colonel was typing in some codes on his computer, trying to buy some time. Venjix was pacing back and forth, with the Grinders pointing their blasters at the older man. Venjix growled in anger.

"What is taking so long?" he demanded, smashing a fist on the desk. The Colonel looked straight into Venjix's three eyes.

"The shields were at full defense and power when you walked in Venjix," Mason stated. "It's going to take a while."

"Why?" Venjix barked.

"I need to type in all the codes to gain access to lower the shields. And if I don't do it correctly, the dome will go into an immediate lock down for 48 hours. And I'm sure you don't want that," Colonel Truman responded calmly. Venjix growled in annoyance, turning away to continue pacing. Colonel Truman looked back the computer, growing more and more nervous with every second that passed. He was lying, only slightly. He did have to type in dozens of codes to gain access to lower to the shields. But the doing it correctly part was a lie. He said that to have an excuse to type slowly and 'carefully'.

"Tenaya, I need you to pour _exactly _two point five milliliters of mercury into this vile," Dr.K stated, handing Tenaya the vial. She turned back to the computer and began typing a few equations. Tenaya used her computerized vision and poured the exact amount Dr.K had instructed. She put it into the spray bottle that was in the clear transparent box connected to the computer **(A/n. It was used by Dr.K in 'The Dome Dolls'. She was making an antidote to wake up the guys, and it showed her putting and taking out a spray bottle from it.)**

"Done," Tenaya stated. Dr.K looked at the readings on the screen.

"Probability of working: seventy- five percent," she read.

"Great!" Tenaya said, and went to take out the bottle.

"No Tenaya! Not great! It either cures him, or it kills him," Dr.K exclaimed. Tenaya groaned. This wasn't going to be easy. Dr.K shrugged apologetically and turned back to update the antidote. Tenaya mixed a couple more chemicals, as Dr.K commanded.

"Probability of working: eighty- nine percent," Dr.K said after many minutes later.

"Good, we're almost there!" Tenaya stated, a bit more cheerful than before. The two continued to work.

Summer pulled up at the correctional facility, and burst inside. She froze in her tracks when she saw all the officers turn to look at her. Their eyes glowed red. Summer groaned. "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

The hybrids, recognizing her as the Yellow Ranger, all rushed towards her. Summer blocked as many of their attacks as she could, but soon realized she was in way over her head. Two of the guards grabbed her arms as she ducked an attack. She struggled against them, but their grip was firm. When a hybrid came towards her to attack, she used the two guards that held her, as leverage. She lifted both feet and kicked at the third guard. She kicked off him during the kick and flipped herself over, resulting with the guards landing on the round as she landed on her feet. She sent a sharp right hook to the last one. She looked around. They were all down. She knelt down next to them and checked their pulses. While they were the enemy, they were still human. She couldn't just kill them. It wouldn't be what Dillon wanted.

Kneeling down to the last one, she held his wrist, checking his pulse. Before Summer could blink, she found herself pinned with her back to the ground, with two hands wrapped tightly around her throat. Summer gasped, in shock and for breath. The guard was sitting on top of her, eyes glowing a bright red. Summer struggled against him, to no avil. She looked to the side, where the guards blaster lay discarded. She stretched her hand, trying to reach it. But it was only inches away from her fingers. She shifted slightly, which made his grip tighter. Black was enclouding her vision. Straining, she reached for the blaster. Gasping, she finally grabbed it and banged it roughly against his head. The hybrid collapsed on top of her. Summer pushed him off of her and coughed harshly, trying to get some needed oxygen to her brain. After a few minutes, she was able to stand up. She looked down at them all. They had no conscious what- so- ever. Shuddering at the thought, she turned around and ran to Strict Security Unit.

Colonel Truman was on the twenty- fifth code, and only had twenty-five more to go. Venjix had resorted to standing there, just glaring at the Colonel. He looked up from the computer screen when the doors opened with a hiss. He saw Dillon walk in the Control Center. Colonel Truman's eyes narrowed when he saw the cold, emotionless look on his face. "Well, well, well... Subject D44. How wonderful that you finally 'decided' to abandon the Rangers and join us," Venjix stated. Mason's eyes widened. Scott was right. Dillon was gone.

"Master," Dillon said in a low voice. He fell to one knee, kneeling before Venjix. His right arm was bent over his abdomen and came up to his shoulder, his hand in a fist. "I am ready to do as you command," he added, looking to the ground. Truman gulped at this sight.

FLASHBACK

_"You know, when it comes down to it, you can side with us or you can side with them," Colonel Truman stated._

_"I side with myself," Dillon retorted. "EVERY time."_

END FLASHBACK

Dillon was one of the most thick- skulled, strong headed, independent people the Colonel had ever met. But if he was now willing to do whatever Venjix commanded, the Colonel didn't even want to think about what the other hybrids would be like. If something wasn't done soon, the city and all it's citizens were done for.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Dun, dun, DUN!!! (lol) I'm starting to get the feeling that this is going to be longer than I had originally planned... but no sweat. It's all good!**

**^_^**

**So please review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to ideas and I need some critique. I can't get better if you don't tell me!**

**Peace and love!**

**=D**


	3. Attacks and New Allies

**Hello all! Here is another chapter of 'The Last Stand'! And it is Christmas Eve already!! WHOOO!!! And tomorrow will be Christmas Day, and two days until Kwanzaa starts, and seven days until New Years, and eight days until 2010, and-**

**Okay I'll stop now.**

**lol**

**Okay, well this is the part where I tell you to start reading. But instead of saying something cute, I'm just going to ask you nicely.**

**Please continuing reading. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**^_^**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

--------------CHAPTER3--------------

"Corp Hicks!" Summer shouted, running down the last steps. Hicks had been placed in the SSUC (Strict Security Unit Cell) at the entrance, so the guards could keep a closer eye on him. Yeah... right.

Hicks looked up from his seat at the sound of his name. He would've stood up and walked to the edge of the cell, but his restriants were preventing him from doing so. "Ranger Yellow?"

"You're back to normal," Summer sighed. She began typing in the codes on the keypad by the door to unlock it. "I'm really sorry that you've been like this for the past hour or so," she added, walking in as the door opened. She began unlocking the restriants. "Hicks, we need your help. Venjix has activated hybrids all over the city, including Dillon, and they've captured the Colonel!"

"Colonel Truman? How?" Hicks asked, standing up.

"Turns out the city is infested with hybrids... and a majorty of them are soldiers or officers" Summer responded, crossing her arms. Hicks shook his head. Summer looked at him. "Hicks why didn't you tell us?" she wondered. The Corporal stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Tell you what?" he wondered. Summer looked at him in disbelief.

"Hello? The fact that you're a hybrid! That could've prevented today's earlier event of you almost killing Colonel Truman!" Summer exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She rolled her eyes and began walking out of the cell. Hicks grabbed her arm.

"Wait, _what_?" Hicks demanded. "Did you just say I'm a hybrid?" Summer's eyes widened.

"You mean... you mean you didn't know?" she asked softly. "Hicks... Venjix activated your machienary earlier today... you almost killed Colonel Truman! You're fifty- three percent robot!" Hicks hand dropped to his side. He looked at himself, suddenly so self- conscious. "How could you not have known?" Summer wondered. Hicks looked at her sadly.

"To be honest... I don't know..."

Dr. K lifted a small vial and inspected it's green contents. She nodded and finally poured it into another vial with blue chemical. Handing it to Tenaya, she went to the computer and typed in some codes. Tenaya slowly and carefully placed the vial's contents. Then suddenly, the alarms started blaring. Tenaya looked around in confusion, not sure what was happening. Dr.K, however, ran to a different computer. Tenaya followed. "What's happening?" she wondered. Dr.K shook her head in disbelief.

"Kilobyte... he's on his way here."

Tenaya's eyes widened. She looked to the lab doors, and then to the antidote. Finally, she turned to Doctor K. "Can you put this place on lockdown?" she wondered. Dr.K looked at her confused.

"Well... yes, but-"

"Perfect! Start it up, and keep working on the antidote!" Tenaya shouted, running out of the lab. Dr.K, uncertain of what Dillon's sister was coming to, ran after her, stopping at the lab doors.

"Tenaya!" she exclaimed. Tenaya spun around. "Where are you going?" Dr.K demanded.

"Getting rid of that annoying robot once and for all! Kilobyte and I have a score to settle!" Tenaya stated firmly. With that said, she turned around and ran out of the Garage. Dr.K went back to her black chair and sat down.

"Probability of working: ninety- four percent..."

After following a group of hybrids, on foot, the Rangers came to a warehouse. Hybrids were all inside, occupying the whole building. There had to be at the very least six hundred in there. Meaning about a hundred and twenty for each Ranger. Scott had quickly organized an attack plan to capture the hybrids, thus weakening Venjix's army.

"Everybody in position?" Scott asked over the feed.

"Yep" was the general response from everyone.

"Good, let's do this," Scott stated.

"Wait, I have a quick question!" Ziggy exclaimed. Everyone groaned.

"What now Ziggy?" the Red Eagle Ranger wondered.

"We aren't going to... you know... kill these guys, are we?" the Green Ranger asked. Flynn shot Scott a look. That was a good question. Something they hadn't considered. Would they kill the hybrids?

They were people. And it wasn't their fault that they had Venjix hardware inside them. But if they knew, why hadn't they come forward to get help? Maybe it was because they didn't want to be thrown in jail or examined like a lab rat. Scott thought this through. True, they were the enemy and had to be stopped. But what if it were Dillon? Scott sighed and lifted up his morpher.

"No Ziggy. Although we'll be using our weapons, avoid any casualities at all costs? Got it team?" he responded.

"Couldn't agree more," Gem said.

"With you all the way!" Gemma added gleefully.

"Ready for this fearless leader?" Flynn asked Scott, patting his shoulder.

"More ready than I'll ever be," Scott stated. "Alright team. Let's move!"

In Middletown Village, Kilobyte was walking down the streets, heading towards the Garage. He stopped in his tracks when a certain someone walked onto the street he was on.

"Kilobyte!" Tenaya snarled. Her hands were in fists and you could tell she was clearly not in a happy mood.

Or in any good mood for that matter...

"Ah, Tenaya 15... I was wondering when you'd show up," Kilobyte sneered. Tenaya only let out a battle cry as she ran towards Kilobyte. The ego-maniac robot ran towards her, meeting her challenge. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

And that someone was not happy.

In the Control Center, Venjix was looking at a pair of screens that monitored the city. Dillon came behind him.

"Is everything alright Master?" he asked.

"It appears that Tenaya, your _sister_, is fighting Kilobyte. I ordered her not to until we conquered the dome," Venjix spat. Dillon looked on with interest.

"Shall I go stop her, Master?" he asked. Venjix shook his head.

"No. Instead, I would like you to go assist her. After all, Kilobyte must be destroyed," he responded. Dillon nodded, bowing his head, and turned to leave. When he reached the door, he paused. He turned back to Venjix.

"Master... I ran into her earlier," Dillon stated.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and it seemed like she was in a hurry to get somewhere-"

"I had told her to get to the warehouse to command my hybrids," Venjix interrupted. "And I believe I gave you an order!"

"Forgive me Master, but... she wasn't heading to the warehouse. In fact, she didn't seem like herself at all," Dillon said. Venjix paused, seeming thoughtful at this. "What if when your device activated your hybrids, it shut off her technology?"

Venjix turned away from Dillon, walking to a window. "That is a rather... accurate theory."

"If I know anything about Kilobyte, it's that he's a traitor. But he's also intelligent. What if he was heading to the Ranger's base, to kidnap Dr.K?" Dillon went on. "Kilobyte might've been planning to turn on you, kidnap Dr.K, and attempt to destroy you."

"Where does Tenaya come into this?" Venjix asked.

"If her technology has been shut down, I wouldn't be surprised if she went running to the pathetic Rangers. And if she went to the Rangers, she must be protecting Dr.K," Dillon explained.

"It all makes sense... I have always had my doubts about Tenaya, as well as Kilobyte," Venjix commented.

"Shall I destroy them both, Master?" Dillon wondered.

"No!" Venjix barked. "Instead, we shall let them battle each other and we'll see what shall have to be done with who wins. But with Tenaya gone, I need a new general."

"Oh! Oh!" Crunch exclaimed, coming up to Venjix. "Let me do it Master!"

Crunch's reply was a strike in the chest, shutting off his hardware. His red eyes shut off as Venjix pulled out his staff. The Colonel winced at the sound of the thump Crunch's body made when it hit the ground. Dillon chuckled at the general's demise. "Always such a nusciance," Venjix muttered. He turned to the hybrids.

"Subject H74!" he shouted. Vasquez walked forward, kneeling before her Master. "Go to the iNet lab and find a... 'suitable' upgrade for our new general... General D44."

"ICE MODE!!" Gemma called out. She and Gem fired their Sky Shift Blasters at the hybrids, freezing them.

"Yes! We-"

"-did it!" Gemma finished. The two twins high- fived. Scott walked over.

"Way to go team. Everything went perfectly according to plan," he stated. The Rangers stared at the frozen hybrids.

"So... now what?" Flynn wondered.

"Colonel Truman was my friend, my best friend," Hicks stated, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey," Summer stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Colonel Truman doesn't blame you... no one does. And besides, you didn't kill him."

"If Scott wasn't there..." Hicks voice trailed off. Summer sighed. He had been moping and wallowing in self- pity for a very long time now, and Summer was getting annoyed. Didn't Hicks realize that the city needed saving? There was only one thing left Summer could think off. She lifted her hand and smacked him across the face. Hicks was silent for a moment while Summer waited for his response. He turned back to look at her. Summer shrugged. "First of all... _ow!_ And second of all, what the hell was _that_ for?" Hicks demanded.

"I needed to snap you out of it! Hicks, I'm sorry, but we've got a city to save. You can mope later, ok?" Summer stated. Hicks sighed and nodded. Summer smiled. "Let's go." The two ran into the lobby, Summer stopping in her tracks. Hicks turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The hybrids- uh, guards... where are they?" Summer wondered, looking around. Hicks eyes widened.

"Ranger Yellow! Get down!" he yelled.

"Huh?"

Before she knew it, Summer found herself on the floor taking refuge from the guards blasters from the lobby desk. She turned to Hicks, who had tackled her to the ground. "Thanks, but please. Just call me Summer," she said. Hicks nodded.

"Friends of yours?" he asked. Summer shuddered.

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends," she remarked, pointing to the light purple bruises forming on her neck. Hicks flinched. He grabbed a blaster that was on the ground, from Summer's earlier battle, and put it on stun mode. Leaning beyond the edge of the desk slightly, he fired at the hybrids repeatedly. Running out of ammo, he sat back down next to Summer.

"We need to try a different approach," he declared. Summer chuckled.

"Way ahead of you," she nodded, taking out her morpher. "RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

Seconds later, she was in her yellow ranger suit. "Ready to meet your distant cousins?" Summer asked, taking out her Nitro Sword as Hicks reloaded the blaster.

"Definitely," he said. Then without another word, they ran towards the hybrids. Summer leapt into a group of 4 hybrids, while Hicks took on the other three. Using the Nitro Sword, she knocked the blaster out of the first hybrid's hand. She kicked him, sending him crashing into hybrid number two. She deflected some off the fourth's hybrid's fired shots, which ended up hitting the guard in the leg. He fell down. Summer turned to the third hybrid. Her eyes narrowed. It was the hybrid who had chocked her. "Oh you are _so_ going down!" she yelled.

Hicks found himself able to fight with more ease than ever before. He ducked a punch from one of the hybrids. Spinning around, he grabbed its blaster and snapped it from its grip. He banged him and hybrid two on the head with it. The third hybrid proved to be a bit more of a challenge. But finally, with a roundhouse kick, Hicks knocked him down. Summer ran over to him, her helmet retracted. "Let's get out of here!" she exclaimed. The two ran out of the building only to see Vasquez walking out of the iNet lab with a briefcase. "Vasquez!" Summer called out. Vasquez's head snapped to face the Yellow Ranger and Corporal. Her eyes glowed a faint red.

"Vasquez too? Are you kidding me?" Hicks moaned. Summer looked at him, a smirk on her face.

"You like her don't you?" she said.

"What?"

"Oh, admit it Hicks! You've got it bad for Vasquez!" she teased. Hicks put up a hand in defense.

"She is my team mate, nothing more!" he stated.

"Okay, okay. Fine..." Summer shrugged, still smirking. "I'll take care of her! Radio Scott and the others and find out where they are!" she stated, running to Vasquez.

"Wait! How?" Hicks yelled.

"The radio in the car!" Summer shouted, blocking a punch from Vasquez. Hicks ran to Scott's sports car and picked up the radio.

"Scott? This is Hicks!"

_"Hicks? How did you get out? What happened to Summer?"_

"Ask Dr.K for the details and Summer's fighting Vasquez," Hicks stated. After hearing a pause, he sighed. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I'm on your side. If you don't believe me, ask Dr.K." He heard some talking in the background (Flynn was contacting Doctor K for confirmation). Finally, Scott's voice was heard.

_"Alright Hicks, welcome to the team,"_ he said.

"Where are you guys?" Hicks asked.

_"We're in the iNet warehouse downtown! We were taking down some hybrids that met here."_ Scott responded.

"iNet? Vasquez was just stealing something from the iNet lab..." Hicks was cut off when Summer landed on her back and demorphed. "Scott, I got to go. Summer needs help." He dropped the radio and ran to assist the Yellow Ranger.

"Wait! Hicks! Argh!" Scott growled. "Did any of you get that?"

"He said Vasquez was stealing something from the iNet lab," Ziggy responded.

"And all the hybrids came to the iNet warehouse..." Flynn added. They five Rangers looked at each other, feeling very uneasy.

Vasquez managed to get away from Hicks and Summer, running off with the briefcase. "Now what?" Hicks asked. Summer looked at him.

"Now? Now we go to the Garage. Come on," she stated, running to the red sports car. She hopped into the drivers seat and Hicks into the passengers side.

"Probability of working: ninety- eight percent... almost there," Doctor K said to herself.

Tenaya flew backwards and fell to the ground. She looked up at her opponent. "Done already Tenaya? Pity, pity..." Kilobyte taunted. Tenaya looked up at him, growling.

Vasquez walked into the command center with the briefcase. "I have what you have asked for Master," she said, lowering herself to one knee and held out the briefcase before Venjix. The head virus nodded in approval.

"Well done H47," Venjix stated. The Colonel looked om in curiousity as Vasquez placed the case on the table. Opening it, Dillon smirked. He attached the laser gun to his right arm. Dillon chuckled, an evil smile on his face.

"Oh, I could _definitely..._ get used to _this_," he assured Venjix and Vasquez.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Sorry for not putting another chapter up as quickly as I had been before. My internet has been going crazy, again. But for what its worth, here it is. I'll try putting more chapters up today to make up for the other two days I've missed.**

**^_^**

**Ok, well you know what to do now: Hit that review button!**

**=D**


	4. Going On

**Hello all! Here is another chapter of 'The Last Stand'!**

**I tried not to watch the last two episodes, because I wanted to keep this version entirely unique and different from the actual finale. But I couldn't wait, so I watched it. And I'm sorry, but I was VERY disappointed.**

**=(**

**They built up the suspense so well, but the last two episodes were a let down.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, or it's characters. If I did:**

**A. Summer and Dillon would've kissed.**

**B. Dillon wouldn't have gotten the antidote so easily.**

**C. umm...well, this is probably what would've been what happened I guess. ^_^**

**lol**

**So please read. Thank you very much**

**^_^**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Tenaya rolled on the ground a few times, groaning in pain. She sat up, glaring at Kilobyte. He had his rifle blaster in hand. He 'adjusted' his neck (A/n. You know that thing he always does, when he holds his neck and moves his head side to side... anyway-) and placed his weapon over his shoulder.

"Tisk tisk Tenaya... with your recent upgrade, I'd have expected much more out of you. But then again, you were always coming up short to Venjix's expectations," he sneered. Tenaya stood up, crossing her arms.

"At least I wasn't recently tossed aside by Venjix," Tenaya shot back. She didn't really care, but she needed to get Kilobyte mad so that he'd make some careless mistake.

"Do you honestly expect me to be upset about that? I know he ordered you to destroy me Tenaya. Which is why I've planned a full on betrayal!" Kilobyte stated.

"Doctor K!" Summer shouted, as she and Hicks ran into the lab. She looked around, looking for Tenaya. "Where's Tenaya?"

"Taking care of Kilobyte. She could use a hand," Dr.K replied. "Good to see you back to your old self Corp Hicks." Hicks nodded in response.

"How's the antidote coming?" Summer wondered. Dr.K typed an equation and looked at the computer screen.

"Probabilty of working: one hundred percent," she declared, a hint of a smile on her face. Summer sighed happily, a grin forming on her own face.

"Great! Let's get it to Dillon!" she stated. Dr.K shook her head.

"It won't be easy Ranger Yellow," she began, "the antidote needs to be _injected_ into his bloodstream in order to take effect."

Summer's eyes widened. "How do you expect us to inject into him?" she asked in disbelief. Dr.K shrugged.

"I don't know Ranger Series Yellow..."

"I think I do," Hicks said, looking at the injector with the antidote in it. Summer and Dr.K both looked at him, confused. Hicks turned towards them. "Doctor K, if I help you, how long will it take for you to make a blaster?"

"With your help? What do you know about creating weapons?" Dr.K wondered.

"I'm assuming that neither one of you know about my time at the West Point Academy in New York," Hicks replied.

"_You_ went to West Point?" Summer asked in disbelief, a small sparkle in her eyes.

"Valedectorian of the class of '03, and one of my best classes was the study of creating and assembling weaponary," Hicks nodded. Summer looked over at Doctor K and nodded.

"You could use Tenaya's help," she stated. "I'll 'relieve' Tenaya of Kilobyte and send her back. Meanwhile, get started on this blaster." She started to walk out of the lab, when she stopped in her tracks. "And Hicks..." she began, "I don't know what you're planning... but make sure it won't kill Dillon."

Hicks nodded. Summer took a deep breath and ran out of the lab. She mounted her bike, put on her helmet, and sped off, leaving the garage.

"You activated a hybrid without Venjix's permission," Tenaya continued. "Don't you remember how pissed off he was? How he, literally, punched you across the room? How he pushed you into the dark, and made _me,_ his favorite general?"

Kilobyte let out a cry of rage, running towards Tenaya. He swung his machete at her. Tenaya ducked and rolled away from him. She fired repeated shots at him, which he blocked with ease. He pointed his blade at her. "With my knowlegde and cunning, Venjix could've ruled the world. But instead, I shall use my superior intellegence to take over myself. Once I've destroyed you, I'll kidnap the Rangers' precious Doctor K and use her to create a weapon. Then I'll use it to destroy Venjix, and afterwards to finally get rid of the Power Rangers!"

"I don't think so!" a voice yelled out. Tenaya looked over to see a morphed Summer, firing at Kilobyte. Kilobyte fell to the ground as Summer ran next to Tenaya. "You know, you should never tell your enemy your plan unless they're dead," she grinned. She turned to Tenaya. "Head back to the lab! Dr.K and Hicks could use your help with building somthing," Summer stated. She turned to Kilobyte. "I'll handle him!"

"Don't underestimate him Summer," Tenaya scolded. "He's trickier than he looks."

"I can take him!" Summer insisted.

"I'm a hybrid, and I had trouble with him," Tenaya retorted.

"Then let's take him out together!" Summer declared.

"Right behind you!" Tenaya responded. She aimed her blaster at Kilobyte, charging it up. Summer took out the Zip Charger and aimed it at Kilobyte.

"Ready?" Summer yelled. Tenaya nodded.

"What can two simple females going to do. You will never be able to destroy _me._" Kilobyte chuckled.

"That's what they all say!" Tenaya spat, "Ten seconds before they're destroyed!"

"Alright then," he spread his arms out to his sides. "Give me your best shot _girlies_!"

The Yellow Ranger and hybrid both exchanged glances, both very ticked about being called 'girlie'. They nodded, before suddenly turning back to Kilobyte.

"FIRE!!" they both shouted together. They hit Kilobyte straight on, and an explosion was clearly visible.

"About time that bucket of bolts got sent back to the junkyard!" Summer cheered, demorphing. But Tenaya was silent. Summer turned to her, a confused, yet worried look on her face. "Tenaya... are you ok?"

"That was way too easy," she said, having a very bad feeling. Summer looked over at the spot where Kilobyte was last standing.

"There are no signs of him. Look. He's gone. But right now they need you at the lab," Summer reassured. Tenaya sighed, but nodded in agreement. She ran off to the Garage, leaving Summer alone. The Yellow Ranger stared at the same spot for a moment longer, before taking out her morpher.

"Scott, this is Summer. Where are you guys?"

"Master Venjix, there seems to be a problem with some of the hybrids," another hybrid soldier announced. "They appear to be... frozen."

Venjix turned to the hybrid and walked over. "Frozen?"

"As in... stuck in ice-"

"I am well aware what frozen means!" Venjix snapped, slamming his fist on the command desk. He began pacing back and forth. "Rangers..." Venjix growled. "It seems they would like to interfer with my plans. They don't seem to realize that this is my city now..." He continued pacing, until he turned to the newest, and most promising, addition to his army. "General D44, greet our unwelcome guests won't you?"

"With pleasure," Dillon retorted, stalking out of the room.

"And D44," Venjix said, stopping him in his tracks, "I'm want them left alive. I will be the one to bring the end to the Power Rangers!"

"Of course," Dillon responded, walking out the door. A few Grinders followed him, not that he needed their help, or an escort. It was just an extra precaution Venjix felt nessecery to take. After all, Kilobyte and Tenaya had both betrayed him. Colonel Mason Truman still sat at his desk, typing on his computer. Only ten more codes left. '_Hurry Rangers_...' he thought silently.

In downtown Cornith, the roar of a motorcycle's engine filled the abandoned streets. Speeding down the streets, the Yellow Ranger manuvered around the abandoned vehicles and dropped items that had, no doubtedly, been left behind by the hybrids. Minutes later, Summer pulled up right outside of the warehouse, tossing her helmet to the side. She ran inside, only to put her arms up in defense as five Nitro Blasters were pointed at her. "Woah, WOAH!! It's me!" she exclaimed. Everyone lowered their weapons, shrugging apollogetically. They all retracted their helmets to show their sincerity.

"Sorry, we thought you were a Grinder," Ziggy said. Summer raised an eyebrow in confusion. Gemma spoke.

"We heard your bike-"

"-and kind of jumped to conclusions."

Summer nodded slowly. She looked around at her surroundings, and her eyes widened in shock. "Are these all hybrids?" she asked in disbelief, staring at the huge ice block containing the people who were all under Venjix's possessions.

"Each and everyone," Scott responded as Summer began walking towards it. She shook her head.

"At least you didn't kill them," she muttered silently, but obviously not silently enough.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott demanded, standing next to her. Summer looked at him, not wanting to start a fight. She knew that Scott was fully aware of what she meant. That he was the type of person who would sacrifice other's lives, and would not hesistate to do it. That's what seperated him from Dillon. Dillon knew that everyone had faults, but that there was good in them all. That they were worth protecting.

Summer gave Scott a long, hard look before walking back to the others. "So what's the plan?" she asked, her question directed to no one in particular. Scott knew Summer wasn't mad at him or anything, but her grief of losing Dillon was making her cold and hard.

"Well, shouldn't we look for other hybrids?" Ziggy wondered.

"Ziggy's right," Scott stated, walking back to the semi- circle the Rangers had formed. "We do the same thing to any others that we did to these guys," he pointed back at the large ice cube, "and that'll increse our chances against Venjix. Give us some leverage."

"And with Tenaya and Hicks back on our side, we might have the extra power we need to attack Venjix head on," Summer nodded. "Not to mention the antidote is finished."

"Dr.K fixed it?" Ziggy repeated. Summer nodded once more, a small smile on her lips. They all realized what this meant. It meant that Dillon would be back on their side again. And hopefully, soon.

"Alright team. Let's-"

"Shh!" Flynn shushed, holding up his hand. He seemed to be concentrating.

"What?" Gemma asked, her voice low.

"Shh!" Flynn repeated. "Don't you hear that?" Everyone paused, listening carefully. Their heads all snapped towards the entrace when a clattering was heard. They saw an iron wrench disguarded on the floor.

"That wasn't there when I came in," Summer hissed to the others. Before anyone could come up with a response, they all flew into the air and fell on their backs, resulting of a blast. The Rangers fully demorphed, and groaned as they held their points of pain. Sitting up, Summer gasped. In front of them stood none other than-

'_Dillon_...'

He lowered his arm, which had his blaster on it, as he smirked at the demorphed and fallen Rangers. Summer, along with the others, all stood up and looked at him. Without realizing it, they began to form their morphing line. Must have become instinct to them by this time.

"And what exactly do you want?" Scott demanded. Dillon took a few steps towards them, but none of them backed down.

"I simply came to release my Master's army," he responded. Ziggy and Flynn exchanged glances, knowing he meant the hybrids. Summer let out a shaky breath, but not for the same reason. Dillon had called Venjix his Master, and that in itself was a nightmare.

'_Shoot! I should've brought one of the vials with the antidote!_' Summer mentally scolded herself. '_Forget it. We'll have to wait for the blaster to be finished,_' she told herself. But she needed him back. She had to try to get through to him.

"Dillon-"

"It's General D44, Ranger Yellow," he stated, cutting her off. Summer swallowed a breath.

"Whatever," Scott snapped.

"Wait did he just say _General, _D44?" Ziggy asked, looking at the others. Gemma spoke.

"If he said general-"

"-than that means he got an-"

"Upgrade?" Dillon said, lifting his right arm. "You bet." He fired at them repeatedly. The Rangers all took cover, taking minimal damage from the blasts. Using this opportunity, he switched it to thermal mode. He aimed at the blocks of ice that held the hybrids prisoner and fired repeatedly, freeing them.

"You've got to be joking man!" Flynn groaned. "You know," he yelled getting Dillon's attention, "it wasn't easy getting them all!"

"Oh boo- hoo. Get over it," Dillon stated. The hybrids began crowding behind him, all eyes glowing red. The Rangers regrouped, still recovering from the sudden attack.

"We have no choice guys. We're going to have to kick things up a notch," Scott announced. Everyone nodded, except Summer. "Summer?" Scott said softly. She looked at him and nodded. She looked back at the Black Ranger, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Ready?" Scott yelled.

"Ready!" the other Rangers, minus Dillon, responded.

"RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

They all were in their spand-er, their suits, in a matter of seconds. They all took out their primary weapons, and jumped into a fighting stance.

"This should be interesting," D44 smirked. "Hybrids!" he yelled. "Attack!"

Venjix had already programmed into the hybrid's minds that D44 was their general and to not kill the Rangers, so they went forth and fought. Dillon smirked, watching the battle. The Rangers were outnubered and over-powered. They wouldn't defeat the hybrids a second time. He was about to go and join the fight, when he froze in place. His eyes glowed red. If you looked closely, it almost looked as if there were various codes running through his eyes. Finally, he returned to his previous position. He turned around and walked out of the warehouse, completely un- noticed by the Rangers.

"The blaster is almost completed," Dr.K announced. "I want you two to go to Control Center. I hope you didn't forget that the Colonel needs help." Tenaya looked up from what she was doing, a frown on her face. She put down the plier that was in her hand.

"But-"

"Tenaya, I know you want to finish this weapon to save your brother, just as he wanted to do for you. But Colonel Truman _is_ the city leader. And if I know Venjix, which unfortunately I do as well as you, he is probably forcing him to lower the shields. Not to mention it'll help Scott be more focused on the task at hand," Dr.K explained. "I'll finish the blaster in the meantime." Tenaya sighed and looked down. Dr.K was right. Venjix would lower the shields, but for what reason, she didn't know. She glanced at Hicks. He nodded. The female hybrid looked at the young girl.

"Alright," she agreed, unenthusiastically.

"Take this," Dr.K stated, handing Corp Hicks the sonic blaster she had used to save Ziggy. Hicks smiled when he inspected it. "You'll need it. Trust me."

"Thanks Dr.K," the Corporal said. He and Tenaya both ran out of the lab.

"Take Ranger Red's car!" Dr.K shouted after them. "I don't think he'll miss it," she muttered, lying immensely.

"Ziggy, watch out! Two hybrids on your left!" Scott shouted. Ziggy looked at them, and ducked when the both sent kicks towards him. He rolled on the ground, but two others grabbed him.

"Hey! Let go! I wasn't ready!" he whined.

Summer rolled off a table, kicking a hybrid in the face. She grunted as another hybrid, a teenage boy, snuck up behind her and punched her side. She spun her leg around, knocking him to the ground.

Gemma grabbed Gem's hand, and he swung her around. She kicked each Grinder as she passed them, knocking down all the ones that surrounded them. Releasing his sister, Gem jumped up in the air and spilt kicked, beating down two more hybrids. Gemma, on the other hand, did a backflip and landed on a female hybrid, about in her early twenties.

Scott and Flynn backed each other up, fighting hybrids that came to them and that snuck up on the other. Flynn punched a hybrid and Scott swept its feet out from under him.

All the hybrids began to run out of the warehouse, bit by bit. After Scott punched the last two off of Ziggy, all the hybrids were gone.

"That was... strange," Flynn stated. Summer looked around, not seeing the Black Ranger anywhere. As if reading her mind, Gem and Gemma spoke up.

"Where's-"

"-Dillon?" Gemma finished.

Everyone looked around, not seeing him. "That's weird. He was just here," Summer said.

"Where did he go?" Scott wondered. A cold feeling entered Ziggy's gut as realization dawned on him.

"I think I know," he said lowly, before pressing the teleport button on his morpher.

Dr.K was finally done working on the blaster. She had her back turned towards the door and was deeply focused on re- powering the Rangers suits and weapons. They would need all the help they could get.

"Well, well, well," a low voice said. The Ranger's mentor spun around in her chair, shocked. "Doctor K." The young girl gulped at the sight off who it was before her.

Dillon.

"Ranger Black-"

"That's General D44 to you!" he snarled. Doctor K was about to press the button for which the enormous laser gun would lower from the ceiling, but Dillon raised his blaster before she could. "Don't even think about it!"

Dr.K froze and removed her hand from its current position, right over the button. Dillon took a few step towards her.

"Venjix said to bring you to him, dead or alive. So I'd be careful if I were you," he warned. Doctor K nodded slowly.

Tenaya and Hicks slowly crept to the doors of the main room of the Control Center. Hicks held the Sonic Blaster, Tenaya gripped her finger blaster.

"You ready?" Hicks whispered. Tenaya nodded.

"Let's do it," she responded.

Tenaya and Hicks burst into the Control Central, firing their blasters at all the hybrids. Their blasters had been set to 'stun'. The Grinders and hybrids flew across the room as Hicks fired the Sonic Blaster. Making sure that no harm came to Colonel, they fought all robots and hybrids. Hicks banged two hybrids on the back of thier heads, and fired at a few Grinders. Tenaya kicked down a bunch of hybrids and Grinders, swinging a Grinder around; using it as a shield and weapon. Knocking down all the ones around her, she broke the Grinder in half. Looking over Colonel Truman, Hicks saluted while Tenaya nodded in greeting.

"Sir," Corp Hicks said, still feeling guilty for what he did. The Colonel nodded, realizing that they were no longer under Venjix's control. He got up and walked towards the Corporal. Hicks waited for the yelling, and possibly unhonorable discharge. After a while, Truman spoke.

"Hicks, put the shields back at full power. I also need a status update from the Rangers and Dr.K," he declared.

"Sir?"

"We only have approximately ten minutes before a new squad comes in," Colonel Truman continued. Hicks nodded and began to walk away, when Mason placed a hand up to stop him.

"And Hicks..." he began, with his most trusted solider looking at him. He smiled. "Good work." Hicks smiled and saluted.

"Yes sir!"

Tenaya walked over to them, adjusting her blaster. "Hicks, you do... whatever it is that you have to do," she stated. She turned to the Colonel. "You need to come with me. It's not safe here." The Colonel looked over at Hicks, partially unsure about her. Hicks nodded.

"You can trust her sir," he responded. Colonel Truman nodded and followed Tenaya out of the room.

"Good luck Hicks," they both said. Hicks looked back at the computer, restoring the shields to full security and power.

"Tell me Doctor K... what does feel like to have condemmed to world to its doom?" Dillon asked, his gaze not wavering. "I mean, you did create the very virus that corrupted every countries military and security systems. And then, it killed billons, if not trillions, of innocent people. Venjix destroyed the world, and now... he's going to take full control. And it's all thanks... to you."

After a moment, Dr.K found her voice again, ready to fight back.

"You do realize that Venjix is an average virus, who became self- aware and freed himself into the world? The truth is, he is full of errors and mistakes, as well as mishaps and malfunctions-"

Dillon fired a shot, right above her head. Dr.K screamed in fear, ducking slightly. As the smoke cleared out, she lowered her arms from their protective position. She looked at her Black Ranger, shock evident in her face.

"You do not and will not talk about the Master that way," he snarled. Dr.K's eyes widened. She had never seen Dillon so loyal to anyone, anything, before. Venjix had known what he was doing this whole time.

Doctor K noticed that in his anger, Dillon was not paying as close attention to her as he had been before. She used this to her advantage and slapped down the button. The laser gun came out and blasted him back across the lab. Banging his back against the wall, Dillon fell to the ground. He looked up at the young doctor with a fierce and savage look in his eyes. They briefly flashed red as he stood up and began firing at her. Doctor K, ducking from the incoming lasers, pressed another button which lowered a transparent wall. His blasts hit the wall, protecting the young girl from any harm. But she knew with his persistant firing, it would soon break apart. She went to call the Rangers for help, but realized with horror that when he fired at her, he had blasted the communication hardware. She was stuck in the lab, with D44 blasting at her, with no way to reach the Rangers.

"Where could he have gone?" Summer asked, as what was left of the Ranger team walked down the alley.

"He said he thought he knew where Dillon went. So where would Dillon go?" Flynn added.

"This is Ziggy we're talking about! What would Dillon be attacking that would make Ziggy go after him the way he did?" Scott said. Everyone froze, all realizing the answer.

"Dr.K!" they exclaimed in unison.

Ziggy finally arrived in the main Garage after teleporting a few times, ending up in various places. He took out his Turbo Axe and began running to the lab. He heard the sound of blasts being fired, and that only made his heart race. But as he got closer, he stopped. It sounded as if the shots were hitting a wall. But each time it got louder and louder-

A female scream was heard as the room shook.

Dr.K shielded her eyes as the wall collapsed. She slowly lowered her arms, seeing D44 grin wickedly at her. He took a few steps towards her.

"You've wasted my patience completely!" he snarled. "Venjix said bring you to him, dead or alive. So... any last words?" he asked, smirking.

"I don't need any," Dr.K shrugged. D44 raised eyebrow, right before he was knocked to the ground. Not too far away from him stood Ziggy, still in his Ranger suit.

"I'd never thought that I would ever do that!" he said, somewhat proud that for the first, and probably last, time that he had been able to get a good punch to the Black Ranger.

"You're gonna regret that, Green Ranger," Dillon spat, standing up. Ziggy held his Turbo Axe in a defensive stance. D44 laughed. "You're going to fight me?"

"If that's what it takes," Ziggy stated. He had no idea where this surge of confidence was coming from. It was scaring him a bit, how bold he was being.

"Alright. We'll play it your way," D44 stated. He took out his morpher. "RPM! Get in gear!" he shouted, morphing into the Black Ranger. He took out his Rocket Blaster, and aimed it at Ziggy. The Green Ranger gulped. The ranger suit would give Dillon an extra boost against him, and he could turn at any moment and fire at Dr.K.

Neither Ranger moved. They just stood their, staring at each other. Than, as if someone had flipped a switch, they both ran towards each other. Dillon ducked as Ziggy swung the Turbo Axe. He knelt down and fired the Rocket Blaster at him. Ziggy held his weapon, using it as a shield. D44 growled. He changed his aim towards the doctor and fired.

"Doctor K!" Ziggy shouted. He hit his teleportation button and ended up next to her. Rapidly pressing the button again, he teleported them to the other side of the room. Dillon fired at them again, Ziggy teleporting them once more.

"Teleport us out of here!" Dr.K ordered.

"I'm working on it!" Ziggy snapped. He pressed the button again, but nothing happened. "Um, doc?"

"You must have used too much energy!" Dr.K exclaimed. Ziggy groaned and went on the defensive as Dillon went offensive. Showering him in kicks and punches, Dillon discreetly took out his Nitro Sword. Ziggy didn't notice, as he was too busy blocking the attacks. Dillon finally slammed Ziggy in the side, using the rest of the black suit's energy. Ziggy crashed into the tool cart, his ranger powers leaving him. Dillon's suit also depleted, but at least he wasn't on the ground in pain.

"Ranger Green!" Dr.K screamed. She ran to him, kneeling down next to him. "Ranger Green? Ziggy! Open your eyes, please!" she pleaded. Ziggy's eyes opened slightly. He was smiling.

"You... you said my name..." he murmured. Dr.K could only chuckle at his statement. Here he was, on the verge of having a concussion, and all he could think about was the fact that she had finally said his name.

"Stay awake Ziggy. Please!" she pleaded. Ziggy blinked harshly, trying to do as she asked. Dr.K let out a yelp as two hands roughly grabbed her arms, and pulled her to her feet.

"No, let go of me!" she screamed. "Ranger Green! Ziggy!" She struggled against Dillon's grip as he led her out of the lab. Ziggy could only watch helplessly as his 'possessed' best friend, dragged Dr.K away. He lifted his hand towards her, weakly.

"Doc..." was the last thing he said before his hand fell to the ground as he slipped away into unconsciousness.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Sorry for not putting another chapter up as quickly as I had been before. My internet has been going crazy, again. And there are exams. But for what its worth, here it is. I'll try putting more chapters up more often. I truly am sorry for the long wait.**

**Geez, I am such a broken record.**

**^_^**

**Ok, well you know what to do now: Hit that review button!**

**=D**


End file.
